1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft device for a vehicle and, more particularly, to an anti-theft device for switching a steering column set to a neutral mode in attempted theft so that a steering wheel is separated from a universal joint of a steering mechanism.
2. Related Prior Art
Thieves steal vehicles for various purposes. Some of the thieves drive stolen vehicles for fun. Some others drive stolen vehicles for worse crimes. Some others sell stolen vehicles. Some others dismantle stolen vehicles and sell the parts. Some others extort ransom from vehicle owners. A lot of thieves steal a lot of vehicles. To stop thieves, a lot of anti-theft devices have been devised.
There have been crane-shaped locks, gear stick locks and steering wheel locks in early days. However, none of these locks has enjoyed a long term of success. For example, a steering wheel can be released by picking a steering wheel lock. Alternatively, the steering wheel can be cut from a steering column. The steering column can be clamped and maneuvered by a tool. The tool can be maneuvered to rotate the steering column and therefore steer a vehicle.
Engine code locks, chip locks and GPS devices are popular in these days. They are however expensive. Moreover, none of them has enjoyed a long term of success.
Examples of conventional anti-theft devices are found in Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. 159411 and 345141 for example. Each of these anti-theft devices is integrated with a steering wheel. The anti-theft device is used to allow the rotation of the steering wheel relative to the steering column. Thus, a thief can maneuver the steering wheel but cannot maneuver the steering column.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.